Previous mooring lines for securing a watercraft to a float or pier have typically consisted of a line which is tossed to a person on shore who assists in mooring the watercraft. A watercraft deckhand typically tosses a mooring line toward a person standing on a float who then secures the line to a cleat or a post. A deckhand may also employ a loop at the end of the rope in an attempt to catch a post or a cleat. When no on-shore assistance is available, the task of securing a line to a post or cleat can be very difficult or even dangerous. Where there is no on-shore assistance, a pilot or deckhand may step from the watercraft to the float in order to tie a line to a pole or cleat. Then, the pilot or deckhand will step back onto the watercraft to complete the mooring process. In most conditions this is an inconvenience. In some conditions, the prior art process of mooring a boat can be dangerous. And, this is particularly true when there is no on-shore assistance available. What is needed is an improved mooring line which facilitates the action of catching a cleat or post.